Chain of Events Version 2
by OmniVamp037
Summary: REDONE. not exactly a rewrite, i just added to more to it and changed it a bit. even if you already read it, you should read it again. full summery inside. this time its rated M, read and youll know why.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chain of Events (Version 2) **

**Summery: There are things that we all want to change in the past. To make so it never happens or to get a different outcomes. But what consequences could occur from changing the past. Could things get better or could they get much worse. Must you sacrifice a life to save another? Are you willing to lose a friend or even the one you love in order to save the other? One NCIS special agent will find out that some events shouldn't be changed. **

**Spoilers: Only if you haven't seen 'Twilight' and 'Kill Ari' **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters. (Which might be a good thing to some people) and in no way am I making money off this. Every one else not part of NCIS that's in the story is mine. **

**A/N: hey readers. Due to some complaints I fixed some of the mistakes in the story. But as I was fixing it, I felt like I can make the story even better. So I made some changes to it. I didn't exactly rewrite it, but more like add to it. Even if you already read this, you should read it again. You'll notice the major changes of the story in chapter 4 and on. It'll be worth it. It will still have some McAbby but now it also has a pairing that I don't want to give away so you have to read it. If you already read this story then you already know what happens in the first part, but like I said I added to it in the second part. So if you don't want to read everything again, then go to chapter 4. The additions kind of changes the way the story goes but only a little. To me version 2 is much better than version 1 but I want to know what you think. So please Read and Review. **

* * *

Chain of Events

**Chapter 1**

Ari looked through his scope to see Gibbs and his team in his sight. He put Gibbs in the crosshairs and placed his finger on the trigger. He suddenly changed his mind and aimed at Kate. Kate was oblivious of the looming danger as she stood next to Gibbs scanning the buildings. Suddenly she heard someone scream behind her.

"KATE!"

As Kate turned around the last thing she saw was McGee tackling her. Just before she hit the ground there was a loud bang that echoed in the air.

Before Kate could react, McGee got up, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to cover behind a wall.

"What just happened," Kate asked still a little confused.

"There was a sniper that was gonna shoot you," McGee told her.

"What?"

"Ari was gonna kill you."

"That bastard. How did you know he was gonna kill me."

"Um, Gut feeling."

"Thank you so much," Kate said hugging McGee.

"Don't mention it."

"Where is he," Gibbs yelled as he ran to where Kate and McGee were.

"Boss, it's Ari," Kate said.

"He's in the building across from us," McGee told him.

"Keep in eye out for him," Gibbs ordered.

Suddenly another loud bang echoed through the buildings.

"We gotta get out of here before he gets us," Gibbs said, "DiNozzo get over here. DiNozzo?"

When they heard no response the three of them looked over to see Tony lying on his back. Then they noticed the blood that was flowing from behind his head.

"Oh my God, Tony," Kate yelled as she and Gibbs ran towards his lifeless body.

"It's too late, he's dead," Gibbs said dreadfully, "McGee, call for back up and get that son of a bitch."

McGee stood there staring at Tony's lifeless body with a face of shock.

"McGee," Gibbs shouted.

"No, no," McGee said ignoring what Gibbs said, "This is not how it's suppose to happen."

"What are you talking about," Kate asked worryingly.

"This isn't suppose to happen," McGee continued as his hands started to shake. McGee then started to step back. He raised his wrist and pushed a button on his watch.

Suddenly everything around him quickly faded to white. He looked around to see that he has arrived to in small completely white room. On one side of the room was a giant TV monitor surrounded by smaller monitors each projecting a live video feed. On the big monitor was a still image of Gibbs and Kate kneeling next to Tony. In front of McGee was a clear table with a white computer on top. Behind him was a white door with a silver doorknob.

McGee ran up to the computer and started to type furiously.

"You're back," said a voice from behind him.

McGee turned around to see a young man behind him. He was slightly taller than McGee, with short, slicked back black hair and wearing an all white suit and shoes.

"I don't get it Leo," McGee said turning back to the computer, "I saved Kate and got her to safety but Ari then killed Tony. What happen?"

"What'd you expect? For him to take one shot and run off without checking if he hit anything? No way. He gonna stay there till he's at least hit something."

"I have to go back."

"Like I said earlier, if you change something in the past, it's gonna effect the future and you're gonna get a different outcome, though it might not be the one you want, as you just saw. If someone that was suppose to die doesn't then some else has to die in his or her place."

"I know I can stop this. I just got to."

"If you insist."

McGee than typed in the last bit of info into the computer and pushed ENTER. The room then started to disappear and almost as quickly he appeared back on the rooftop.

TBC in the next chapter….

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, the first part of the story is pretty much the same. So keep going and in chapter 4 is when things start to change a bit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ahead of him, McGee saw Kate and Gibbs standing with their guns out next to the flagpole. Thinking quickly he started to run towards Kate as fast as he can.

"KATE," he yelled.

As Kate turned around, she was tackled to the ground by McGee. At the same time there was a loud bang that echoed through the air. This time the bullet just caught the back of McGee's shirt as it ripped through and struck the ground. Before she could react, McGee was dragging Kate by the arm to the cover behind a wall.

"Tony, Boss, get over here quick," he yelled to them.

Gibbs and Tony quickly got up and ran to where McGee and Kate were. There was another loud bang but the bullet just missed Tony as he crouched behind the wall.

"What just happened," Kate asked.

"There's a sniper, he was gonna shoot you," McGee told her

"Where is he," Gibbs asked.

"In the building across from us," McGee answered.

"Boss, it's probably Ari," Tony stated.

"That bastard," Gibbs exclaimed

"Thank you so much Tim," Kate said as she hugged him.

"Hey wait a second," Tony spoke up, " how did you get behind Kate if you were behind the-"

Tony was interrupted when another loud bang echoed in the air. The bullet struck the wall just above Tony's head showering him with dust and concrete.

"We gotta get out of here now," Gibbs ordered, "We'll come back for the car later."

The four agents quickly got up and rushed towards the exit escaping the danger.

xxx

Back in the bullpen, McGee walked toward his desk drinking a large cup of coffee. He was a little exhausted but happy nonetheless.

"Hey Tim," a voice called out from behind him.

He turned around to see Kate standing in front of him.

"I just wanna say thanks again for saving my life," she told him.

"Sure, don't even mention it."

"Yeah well, still thanks."

Kate then leaned in and kissed him in on the cheek. McGee blushed as Kate smiled at him.

"Hey, office romance are against the rules," Tony called out as he walked into the bullpen smiling.

"Your so immature DiNozzo," Kate told him.

"So Probie, how did you know that there was a sniper," Tony asked sitting at his desk.

"I noticed the bright reflection of the scope on the building," McGee told him, "and something told me it was a sniper."

"How'd you know he was aiming for Kate," Tony asked.

"Um, gut feeling," McGee lied.

"Well, you were right," Kate said examining the tear that the bullet left on the back of McGee's shirt, "you were really lucky."

"Gibbs would be proud," Tony said.

"Where is Gibbs anyway," Kate asked as she sat at her desk.

"He's in Abby's lab," Tony told her, "I just came from there.'

Suddenly it struck McGee like lightning.

"Oh shit, Abby," he exclaimed has he ran towards the elevator.

"What," Kate said as McGee ran by, "McGee what is it?"

But McGee was already in the elevator rapidly pushing the button to go down. He waited in the elevator as each second slowly ticked by.

"Come on, come on," McGee pleaded.

After what seemed like forever, the elevator doors opened. McGee rushed out and ran towards the lab. As he entered there was a loud bang immediately followed by a loud crash of the window breaking.

"No," McGee yelled as he stopped.

He saw Abby on the floor surrounded in a pool of blood and glass and Gibbs kneeling over her limp body.

"Go get Ducky, now," Gibbs ordered.

But McGee ignored him as he stepped back in shock.

"What are doing? Go get Ducky," Gibbs shouted.

Bur McGee ignored him as he raised his wrist and pushed a button on his watch making the room quickly fade to white again. A moment later he arrived back to the white room. He fell backwards and started to tremble slightly. He looked over to see Leo sitting on a clear chair near the computer.

"You just remembered about Abby, didn't you," he said as McGee got up, got on the computer again and typed furiously, "That's sad, she is the person you love and you got so preoccupied with saving her best friend that you forgot about her."

"I thought you said if I change something in the past, it would also change the future?"

"It did change, didn't it?"

"But Abby was shot at again and this time she was hit,"

"But originally Tony was there to save her. This time he wasn't. Changing a big event can also make little changes and little changes can have a big effect on the future."

"I just gotta think of how to do this."

"Every time you change something, your gonna get different outcome. This thing can get very confusing. Which is why I rarely interfere. Why don't you just accept the truth and go back to your normal time?"

"No! I know I can do this. I have to stop this."

"Why do you have to?"

"For Abby, and the rest of the team. Kate would do this for me and everyone else if you brought her here. I just have to take out the main factor of all this."

"And what is the main factor?"

"If I kill Ari, I can stop him from killing anyone."

"If you think that's gonna solve everything then go ahead. Just don't get yourself killed in the process."

McGee typed the last bit of info and pushed ENTER.

TBC in the next chapter….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

McGee was now in the streets looking around frantically for Ari. The atmosphere of the block seemed like a storm was coming with the air smelling like rain. He finally spotted Ari entering the building carrying a long silver metal briefcase. He quickly followed him into the building keeping his distance so he wouldn't be spotted. He followed Ari till he got into the elevator. Thinking quickly, McGee pushed the up button and looked up at the elevator counter watching to see where it would stop. He memorized what floor it stopped on before coming back down.

When the elevator door finally opened he rushed in and rapidly pushed the button. Again time went slowly as the elevator moved up. McGee pulled out his gun and waited to reach the floor Ari was in. Slowly the floors came and went. Floor 7, floor 8, floor 9. McGee's breathing got rapid as he pumped himself up. He looked at his watch, in a few minutes Gibbs, Kate and Tony will be running onto the rooftop oblivious of the impending danger. After what seemed like hours the elevator doors opened up as he reached his destination.

He stepped out and realized now that he doesn't know what room Ari is in. He kicked open the door in front of him and rushed in with his gun raised. The room was empty as he ran to the window. He saw that Gibbs and the others weren't on the rooftop yet. Calculating where he was and where Ari shot from, he ran out the room and went down the hall past several doors before kicking in another one and storming his way in. A couple inside screamed as McGee pointed his gun at them. Looking at the window he noticed Gibbs, Kate and Tony running onto the rooftop. He knew he was running out of time.

He left the room, went to the next door and kicked it open. Just as he entered, Ari turned around as he pulled the trigger. McGee raised his gun and fired but missed as Ari jumped out of the way and rushed McGee, pulling out a large military knife that glistened brightly in the light. McGee just managed to grab Ari's wrist holding the knife as he dropped his gun but was tackled backwards to the ground. McGee held Ari's hand back as he attempted to jam the knife into McGee's neck. Ari started to say something in Arabic as the knife inched closer and closer to McGee's throat. Knowing he wasn't strong enough to hold Ari's hand back for long, McGee placed his feet on Ari's stomach and with all his strength pushed him off, making him fall back and hit a table, knocking off and breaking a glass vase that was on top of it.

Ari quickly got up and slashed at McGee. McGee managed to step out of the way but was sliced deeply in the cheek as Ari stumbled forward. As Ari turned around, McGee caught him with a right punch to the face. Ari quickly recovered and punched McGee in the stomach, knocking all the air out of him. He then slashed at McGee again but McGee just managed to step out of the way.

Ari quickly grabbed McGee's shirt and pushed him up against the table and pinned him. As he held McGee's hand down, Ari smirked he held the knife above his neck. With his free hand, McGee felt around the table looking for anything he can use. He finally felt a large piece of broken glass. He picked it up, and with all his strength, pushed Ari back, and jammed the shard deep into his neckline. Ari let out a piercing scream as he fell back and writhed around in pain. As he did McGee looked around frantically for his gun. As he did, Ari slowly and very painfully pulled out the large bloody shard and dropped it on the floor. As he held his profusely bleeding neck, he looked up to see the barrel of McGee's gun staring down at him.

"You don't have the balls," Ari growled.

McGee then pulled the trigger and caught him in the middle of his forehead, making blood splatter in all directions. The walls nearby were now painted crimson. McGee stood there breathing heavily for a moment before wiping the blood of his face. He winced as he touched the cut left by Ari's knife. He felt his blood flow out of the cut, down his cheek and drip off his face

He went to the window and looked at the rooftop to see that Gibbs, Tony and Kate were behind the wall that he used earlier for cover. He noticed that Kate was holding her arm but she didn't seem to be bleeding that much.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Gibbs cell. He saw Gibbs pull out his cell and check the caller ID.

"McGee," Gibbs yelled from on the phone, "where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the building across from you boss."

"What are you doing there?"

"I followed Ari. He was gonna try to kill us with a sniper rifle."

"Where is he now?"

"He's dead. I got him."

"Alright, meet us back down in the street."

"Is Kate ok?"

"What?"

"Is Kate ok?"

"Yeah she's fine. She just got a scratch from the bullet."

"Ok good. I'll meet you down their boss."

McGee hung up his phone and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. Right away he stood back up and paced around so he could use up the rest of his adrenaline. He looked at Ari's dead body and quickly looked away again. As happy as he was to see him dead, he was still a bit uncomfortable looking at a dead body. He picked up his gun and quickly walked out of the room.

TBC in the next chapter….


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this is where the story changes but I also forgot to mention that there is a sex scene in this chapter. So if you don't want to read it, just skip it when it reach that part, but don't skip everything else because they're really important. This is my first time writing a sex scene so I really hope you like it. Anyways please Read and Review. **

* * *

Chapter 4

After putting on some clean clothes and washing his face, McGee walked out of the locker rooms and went to the elevator. He was still a little exhausted but relieved to have stopped Ari from killing anyone. He entered the elevators rubbing his bandaged hand which he sliced grabbing the broken piece of glass. As the elevator was closing, a hand came in between and opened them to have Kate enter.

"Hey Tim," she said as the door closed.

"Hey Kate."

"How's your face," Kate asked as she examined the Band-Aid over his cut.

"Its good."

"That cut looked pretty deep."

"Ducky said it might become a scar but still I'm fine, trust me. I'm more than ok."

"Ok that's good to hear. Listen I heard about how you stopped Ari from killing us, and well I was almost shot so he must have been aiming for me, right?"

"Uh yeah, I think so."

"Well either way, I wanna say thank you for saving my life."

"Yeah sure, don't even mention it."

"Still, thanks."

Kate then leaned in and kissed McGee's cheek, making him blush. When the elevator door opened, McGee walked out and was going to say bye to Kate but she spoke up first.

"I was wondering, " she said, "if your not doing anything tonight, if you would like to get some coffee with me at a café."

This rendered McGee practically speechless.

"Um, uh, I-uh, sure. That would be great," McGee just managed to say.

"Great," Kate said hugging McGee, "I'll see you later then."

Kate then got back into the elevator and let the doors close in front of her as she smiled at McGee. McGee was still a little stunned as he walked into Abby's lab where he was greeted by a hug by Abby.

"McGee, your ok," she said excitedly, " I heard what you did. Your so brave."

"Uh thanks."

It felt weird to McGee looking at Abby now, when earlier he saw her dead in a pool of her own blood. But it was even weirder when he talked with Kate, when to him she's been dead for about a year and a half. But he was happy to them alive especially Abby since he really loved her. She was the reason he worked so hard to save Kate so she can have her best friend and be happy.

"I'm so glad you're not badly hurt. Thank you so much. I don't know what I do if I lost any of you guys."

"Well we're all still ok."

"Yeah. I heard Kate asking you out just now."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah."

"Well sh-she didn't exactly asked m-me out, she j-just ask if I-I would like to get some coffee with her."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, have fun tonight. I hope it goes well tonight."

"Thanks."

xxx

Later that night, when Kate pulled up to McGee apartment building, she turned off her car as McGee took of his seatbelt.

"I had a great time tonight," Kate said as she grabbed McGee's still bandaged hand.

"Me too," McGee said as he smiled.

The night went better than he expected. He was really nervous at first as he avoided looking at Kate and not saying much but as the night went on he warmed up to her and became more relaxed. Right after work, they went to a coffee house where they drank some cappuccinos and heard poetry readings from performers on stage. As they talked the whole night, McGee learned a lot about Kate he never knew. He had always liked going to coffee houses and watching the performers on stage, but he never knew Kate loved that too. They actually both had more in common then he thought.

"Is it alright if I come up with you," Kate asked.

"Um sure," McGee said getting nervous again.

They both then got out of the car and walked to the building. Kate grabbed McGee's hand as they reached the door. When they got inside McGee's apartment, Kate went to his couch as McGee grabbed her coat and hung it up on the coat rack with his.

"Would you like something to drink," McGee asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"No, I'm ok. Thank you," Kate said as she sat comfortably on the couch.

While McGee was busy in his kitchen, Kate looked around his apartment. She then walked up to his bookcase and examined the books on it.

"So what kind of books do you like to read," Kate asked as she read the cover of a book.

"Mostly mystery and detective novel," McGee called back, "What about you?"

"I like mostly romance and mystery. Aren't you writing a novel yourself?"

"Yeah I am," McGee replied as he came back from the kitchen holding a glass of water.

"How that going," Kate asked as they both sat down of the couch.

"It going good. Really good."

"I know I said this a lot, but thanks for saving my life."

"Yeah of course. Like I said don't even mention it."

"I'm actually pretty happy that you were the one who did. I learned so much about you tonight. "

Kate then scooted closer to McGee making him nervous and look at the floor.

"To tell you the truth I never really thought you would be my type," Kate continued, "but after talking to you tonight and getting to know you better, I've learned that you're a great guy and I became more attracted to you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah really. You're different than other guys. You're really smart and sweet and really cute."

McGee swallowed hard as Kate grabbed his hand. He looked at her smiling lips that had a deep red lipstick on them and at her sparkling light brown eyes before he quickly looked away again.

"I-I think you're c-cute too," McGee stuttered.

"Thank you Tim," Kate said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"O-of course."

Kate then pulled McGee's face towards her and stared into his eye as he stared back timidly. She then leaned and softly kissed his lips. When they parted, Kate smiled and looked at McGee. McGee was stunned at first but then smiled back. He was then surprised when Kate climbed on top of him, placing him between her legs and started kissing him again as she held his face in her hands.

At first he anxiously kept his hand to his side, but slowly he placed his hands on Kate's waist. When she didn't protest, he slowly pulled up her shirt a little and felt her soft skin in his hands. He was suddenly surprised when he felt her tongue slide into his mouth. He jerked his head back and looked at Kate who smiled at him. When he smiled back, she slowly undid his shirt and caressed his bare chest with her hands. She then kissed him and slid her tongue in his mouth again. This time McGee responded by stroking her tongue with his.

As their tongues fought for supremacy, McGee slid his hands up her skirt and caressed her soft legs. Kate than sat up and took off her shirt before going back to making out with him. As she did, she started to undo McGee, pants. McGee then started to kiss her neck. He could slightly smell the sweet fragrance of her perfume as he slowly kissed every inch of her silky soft neck, making her softly moan.

Kate then stood up and slid his pants off, taking off his shoes in the process. She then grabbed McGee's hands and slid them up her skirt. Taking the hint, McGee grabbed her the side of her panties and slid then down her slender legs. Slowly Kate seductively took off her bra and threw them aside, revealing her soft breast and her luscious pink nipples. Without realizing it, McGee licked his lips as he gazed at her hungrily but Kate simply giggled at him. She then slid down McGee's boxer and climbed on top of her as she inserted him deeply into her. She grabbed onto his shoulder as she rhythmically moved her hips up against his. As she softly moaned, McGee kissed her breast and licked her nipple with his tongue, making her moan even louder. As she went faster, she dug her nails into his shoulder, making him moan from the pain/pleasure.

Unable to take it anymore Kate grabbed McGee's face and started making out with him. With the help of McGee, she went as hard and fast as she can, making her place her body up against McGee and gasp and moan louder. McGee lifted up her skirt and grabbed her ass in his hands. Kate then let out a loud shriek as she dug her nails deep into McGee's skin before letting out another loud cry. Unable to bear it anymore, she sunk her teeth onto McGee's neck. McGee let out a loud moan as her teeth got deeper. Her body then got tense as she reached her climax. She rested her body on McGee and smiled as she felt him cum inside her. Drenched in sweat, they both breathed heavily as they felt each other's warm body heat.

"That was incredible," McGee gasped as he breathed heavily.

"You were great," Kate replied.

"So were you."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"I bit your neck a bit too hard," she said as she examined her bite marks, "you're bleeding."

"That's ok, it felt pretty good while you were doing it. I didn't know you were a biter."

"I usaully don't but tonight i couldn't help it."

"Well, like i said, it felt good."

Kate smiled and kissed him as she rubbed his chest with her hands. She then stood up, grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom.

TBC in the next chapter….

* * *

**A/N: to tell you the truth I always thought that the first sex scene I write would be between McGee and Abby since I'm a huge McAbby fan. In addition to being a McAbby fanatic, since writing this I am now a bit of a McGee/Kate (McKate?) fan. Anyways just keep reading please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

McGee was back at the rooftop as looked around frantically but he couldn't find any one. He then heard a loud bang shatter the silence followed by a scream. He then saw Gibbs and Tony standing over a body. McGee quickly ran over to them and pushed them aside to see Kate lying on the ground with a blank look in her eyes. McGee quickly got on his knees and held her head in his arms as tears formed in his eyes.

"Kate wake up," McGee pleaded, "Please don't die. Please God, don't die!"

Slowly a bullet hole formed on her forehead as the blood ran down to his hands.

At that moment McGee woke up from his nightmare and sat up, soaked from sweat and breathing heavily. He looked around frantically to see that he was in his room. As he was calming down, he suddenly jumped when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He looked over to see Kate sitting up and holding him.

"What's wrong," she asked worryingly.

"Nothing," McGee told her, "Just a bad dream."

"What happen in it?"

"Nothing, it was just, it was nothing."

"But you were talking in your sleep. It sounded like you were pleading to someone to not die or something."

"Trust me, it's not important anymore."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah."

Kate smiled and kissed him before they both lied back down. She placed her head on his arm as she slowly caressed his chest with her fingers. McGee looked at her and smiled as she smiled back. It still felt a bit weird to see her alive but it was even weirder to have her sleep with him in his bed with her soft naked slender body rubbing up against his. It was his goal to save her life, but for them to fall in love, it was just a whole lot to think about. It took him awhile but he managed to fall back asleep.

xxx

The next morning in the NCIS building, McGee and Kate were entering the elevator holding hands when Kate turned to McGee.

"McGee there something I have too talk to you about," she told him.

"What," McGee asked.

Kate pushed the button on the elevator making it stop before turning back to McGee and grabbing both his hands.

"Listen, Abby's my best friend and I know about the history between you too," she continued.

"What are you trying to say," McGee replied

"Well, she doesn't mind us being together but I want to know how you feel You've always loved her and it wasn't till recently that we've-you know. Well I want you to be happy and if that means giving you up so you can have Abby, then I'm willing to do it."

"Kate, listen to me, as much as I love Abby, I love you now. This thing between us may have been unexpected but as long as your still here with us then I can't be happier."

"What do you mean as long as I'm still here? Where would I go?"

"It's confusing but trust me, it's really not important. All you need to know to know is I love you now."

"I love you too," Kate said smiling.

She then softly pushed McGee up against the elevator wall, and kissed him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You do know that we have to hide this from Tony and especially Gibbs right," Kate asked when they parted.

"Yeah of course," McGee replied as Kate turned the elevator back on.

McGee then grabbed Kate by the waist, pulled her in and kissed her.

"Jeez, I didn't know you can be this romantic Timothy," Kate said surprised.

"I'm just really happy," McGee told her.

Kate smiled and kissed him again. The both quickly parted as the elevator doors opened. They both stepped out and walked into the bullpen to find Tony already sitting at his desk.

"Morning guys," Tony said as they walked to their desk, "Probie, are you wearing lipstick?"

McGee wiped his lips and looked at his hand to see a streak of light red lipstick. Kate quickly hid her lips with her hand as Tony walked to McGee desk.

"So do you have a secret life we don't know about, maybe," Tony teased.

"I don't wear lip stick Tony," McGee replied.

"Then how do explain the reddish-pinkish lipstick," Tony asked.

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you Tony, that maybe McGee made out with a girl before coming to work," Kate answered.

"Is this true probie," Tony asked.

"Yeah it's true, I made out with a girl," McGee confessed as he looked at Kate, "a very beautiful girl."

Kate blushed and smiled embarrassingly as she heard him say that.

"Looks like our little probie is all grown up Kate," Tony said as he walked back toward Kate's desk.

"Lets hope he is," Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen, "I'm gonna need him right now."

"For what boss," McGee asked.

"We just got anonymous tip on the location of some important files vital to this case," Gibbs told him, "They said some of it is on a computer so I need you to come with me."

"Right away boss," McGee said as he grabbed his gear.

"As for the two of you," Gibbs said to Tony and Kate, "find some work and do it."

"Yes boss," they both replied.

As McGee went to the elevator with Gibbs, he looked back to see that, while Tony wasn't looking, Kate was blowing him a kiss. McGee smiled as the elevator doors closed in front of him.

"You got some lipstick on your lips," Gibbs said.

"Oh right, sorry about that," McGee said as he wiped his lips.

"I hope you got that from making out with a girl," Gibbs stated.

"Uh yeah I did," McGee said nervously.

"And it seems she's a biter," Gibbs said smirking.

McGee looked at Gibbs in confusion before he realized what he was talking about. Embarrassed, he covered the bite mark on his neck with his hand as Gibbs started to chuckle.

xxx

When Gibbs and McGee arrived at the warehouse, they got out of the car and through the door of the warehouse. They walked through a giant garage filled with many huge types of machinery.

"So where are these files suppose to be," McGee asked.

"They're suppose to be in one of the control room."

When they got to a door marked 'Control Room 3', McGee was reaching for the handle when Gibbs suddenly fell over screaming. McGee looked down to see that Gibbs had a knife sticking out of his arm. He looked up to see where it came from when see a masked person run behind one of the machines.

"Boss you okay," McGee ask kneeling down next to Gibbs.

"I'll be fine," Gibbs told him, "go get that bastard."

Without waiting to be told twice, McGee pulled out his gun and went to where he last saw the attacker. He stopped when he got behind the machine to figure out which way he went. Then in the corner of his eyes, he saw the attacker. He turned his head toward him but leaned back quickly as a knife flew inches past his face. As the attacker ran off, McGee took pursuit. The attacker ran through past the machines, quickly changing direction, but McGee managed to stay on his tail. As McGee reached a corner he quickly dove back when another knife flew at him. He felt the knife graze his shirt as it flew past him. As the attacker ran off, McGee quickly got up and continued the pursuit.

When the attacker ran up some stairs that lead to the catwalk, McGee followed but when he was halfway up, the attacker turned around, pulled out a gun and fired a shot at McGee. McGee ducked as the bullet missed him and hit the metal railing. The attacker continued down the catwalk when McGee raised his gun and fired, hitting the attacker's leg, making him fall and drop his gun, which fell off the catwalk.

"Who are you," McGee demanded as he approached the attacker, but got no response.

"Who are you," McGee demanded again but still the attacker stayed quiet.

He went up to the attacker and with one hand removed the mask.

"Oh my god," McGee exclaimed in shock.

TBC in the next chapter….


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is pretty much unchanged so if you already read this then you can go ahead and go to the next chapter. If this is your first time then keep reading.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

McGee looked at the attackers face in shock. It was the last person he expected.

"Ziva," he exclaimed.

As McGee stepped back, Ziva pulled out another knife, struggled to get up and slashed at McGee. McGee dodge it and pushed her, but she grabbed the railing and slashed at him again.

"I don't want to hurt you Ziva," McGee said as he dodged her attack again.

"You killed my brother!"

Ignoring the excruciating pain in her leg, Ziva kept slashing and stabbing at McGee but he just stepped back and tried to avoid her knife, at the same time trying to not hurt her.

"Please Ziva, your hurt. You need help," McGee pleaded.

"You stabbed him in the shoulder then shot him in the head. I'm not letting you live."

"You don't understand, I had to. Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"One of us will die."

She slashed at McGee again, but he stepped out of the way again. She fell on her face and dropped her knife. She struggled to get up but she lost too much blood at this point. McGee knelt next to her and attempted to help her up. As he did she grabbed his gun and struggled to steal it from him. The two fought over it with neither of them showing no sign of giving up till suddenly the gun fired. McGee felt Ziva as she released the gun and fell back. McGee saw the blood flowing from her chest where she was shot.

"No, Ziva," McGee exclaimed as he dropped the gun and held her head in his hands.

"Please, kill me now. Kill me like you did my brother," Ziva gasped as blood flowed from her mouth.

"I didn't want to hurt you. Don't worry we'll get you some help."

"Why do you care about me? How do you even know my name?"

"We were partners and good friends."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I could explain, but I can't."

"Why did you kill my brother?"

"I had to kill him. He was gonna kill my boss."

"We were working together. I wanted Gibbs dead too."

"But he wasn't gonna kill Gibbs first, he was gonna kill one of his agents. Agent Kate Todd."

"I don't understand."

"I know it's confusing but I'll explain later. Right now we need to get you help."

"It's too late for me."

"No, I can't let you die."

"I'll be joining my brother soon."

"No."

Ziva started to then say something in Arabic, which to McGee, sounded like a prayer. McGee started to cry as he held her hand. He then slowly felt her go limp as she closed her eyes.

"No," McGee whispered crying.

He wiped his tears, stood up, raised his wrist, and pushed the button on his watch. The room suddenly faded out then faded to white and McGee appeared back in the room.

TBC in the next chapter….


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: the first half of this chapter is also unchanged but it will in the second half, so read all of this. **

* * *

Chapter 7

When he completely transported, his knees gave way and he fell back. He dragged him self up to the wall and sat there with his back to the wall.

"Hey your back," Leo exclaimed as he sat on his chair, "and you lasted longer this time."

McGee ignored him as tears continued to fall down his face.

"You were so preoccupied with saving Kate and everyone, you forgot about Ziva," Leo continued.

"I don't get it. She was the one who originally killed her brother, why is she now trying to get revenge?"

"Cause when her brother killed Kate, she started to feel sorry for you guys and she felt that her brother was going to far by trying to kill Gibbs team before killing Gibbs, especially when he went after the woman first. She made the choice to kill him then. She regrets killing her own brother, but feels like it was the right choice. But when you killed him, she was never given that option. Instead she immediately decided to get revenge on the person who killed her brother. So now she was the one to die this time."

"Just when I thought I had everything fixed, something always comes up. This whole thing is confusing."

"Yeah it is, which is why I'm not suppose to interfere, but at times, I feel like I have too."

"I really thought this time it was over."

"Yeah. It seemed good. Kate actually fell in love with and you got lucky."

"Why did she fall in love with me? I never really seemed to be her type before."

"Well you did save her life. The first time she would have had a bit of a crush on you but when you fought and killed Ari the second time, she saw you as courageous and your injuries made you look tough. She also had a history with Ari, and you took him out of her life. Before she knew you as a timid, shy geek, but after that whole thing, she became attracted to you and you being really smart, just sealed the deal."

McGee sighed deeply as he wiped his tears.

"I fell in love with her back," McGee said, "I never actually thought this could happen. What would have happen if I kept that reality?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I have to know. What would have happen between me and Kate down the road?"

"You two would have had a pretty successful relationship. Eventually you guys would have been married and stuff. Pretty much things would be like now with-.um, it would have been a long-lasting relationship."

"Oh my God. Is there any way to save her life?"

"Not unless you're willing to sacrifice a friend."

"Of course," McGee said as he got up and walked to the computer, "Well it seems there's only one thing to do now."

"Your gonna finally give up and accept the truth?"

"No, I'm gonna go through the whole thing till I die."

"What," Leo exclaimed standing up.

"If I want to end this with everyone else alive I have to make it so I die."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not gonna let you."

"Well you can't stop me. I have to stop this."

McGee typed the info in again and pushed ENTER. The room faded out but then immediately McGee returned back to the room. McGee looked around to see what happen and saw Leo holding up a remote control in his hand.

"What'd you do?"

"I'm not letting you go and get yourself killed."

"Why not? It's the only way."

"What about your future?"

"I'm willing to sacrifice it to save my friends."

"Then you wouldn't do this."

"Why not?"

"In about a few months from when I brought you here, your gonna save all your friends and many other people when you disable a bomb that was planted inside a building you guys went into, by cracking the code to stop it."

"I'll leave info on how to stop it and give it to Abby, so when it happens she can disable it."

"And what about Abby. You'll be leaving her behind. Imagine how she feels when you die."

"She'll have Kate. I want her to be happy and for Kate to be happy and alive."

"It might seem like things will be the same if you die and Kate lives but trust me it won't. Abby cares about you more than you think."

"And I care about her too."

"Then don't do this!"

."Nothing you say is going to stop me."

"And what about Caitlin huh? What about her?"

"I might never get to see her again, but at least now she'll be happy and have Abby."

"Not Kate, you idiot, Caitlin! Your daughter."

"My what?"

"Son of a bitch, I can't believe I'm gonna do this," Leo said to himself.

Leo raised the remote and brought up an image of a young girl on the big monitor.

"Caitlin A. McGee," Leo said, "Not to far into the future from now, She will be born as your daughter and eight years later she will look like this"

McGee looked at the image his future daughter. She had straight jet-black hair that went down to her shoulder and bright green eyes. McGee saw a little of himself in her, but even though the other characteristics looked familiar, he couldn't figure out who it was but she was beautiful nonetheless."

"Her mother claims she got her intelligence from her father," Leo continued, "but you claim she got her beauty from her mother."

"Who's her mother?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I wish I could but I can't. Now think about it, if Kate knew about her, would she let you die? Would she let you do what you're going to do? Would the Kate that fell in love with you let you die?"

"No, she wouldn't."

"Exactly. So do you really wanna deny this cute girl the chance to even exist? Would you really do that to your own daughter?"

"You never intended for me to change anything did you."

"Exactly."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"So you can understand."

"Understand what?"

"That you can't change what happened in the past. Things happen for a reason, and you must learn to live on with your life. If you dwell on the past then you'll never be happy. Remember when I brought you here?"

"Yeah, I was on my way to Abby place. She called me over cause she said really needed to talk to someone."

"Well from that moment, I saw your life go down hill from there. You suddenly go into depression. It affects your job and everything. You push away your friends and get addicted to drugs. Eventually you commit suicide. That whole thing starts a chain reaction and things go down hill from there for everyone else. Abby becomes depressed and eventually she commits suicide too. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs quit their jobs and go their separate ways with problems of their own. It's my job to watch over and fix problems with the space-time continuum, and even though I'm not suppose to interfere and fix problems like this, I feel that I just can't stand back and let this happen. So I went to the source of the problem and brought you here to fix it. So now do you understand? Kate would want you to be happy and continue living your life. I'm not saying you should forget, I'm just saying you should go on living your life. Ok?"

"I don't know."

"Oh God. What it gonna take to convince you?"

"I need talk to Kate and tell her everything. Bring her here."

"You sure you should tell Kate?"

"She has a right to know. I need to know what she thinks about this. I just have to talk to her a;right?. Bring her here, now!"

"Fine."

Leo raised his remote and pushed a button.

TBC in the next chapter….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Instantly Kate appeared in the room and looked frantically around in fear.

"I'll leave you two alone," Leo said as he walked to the door and left the room.

"Kate," McGee called out from behind her.

Kate turned around and immediately ran up to McGee hugging him.

"Tim," she exclaimed, "where am I? What is this place and how did we get here?"

"There's something I have to talk to you about. Lets sit down."

They both grabbed a chair and sat across from each other holding hands.

"I thought you were with Gibbs," Kate said, "How did you get here."

"You know that guy who left the room, well he watches over the time line and fixes any problems that arise in it via this room. He brought me here so I can try to fix everything that happens."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, originally you were killed by Ari,"

"I was?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God. Did you guys get that son of a bitch?"

"Yeah we did. But we all still missed you, especially Abby. A year later after you die, she calls me and asks me to come over because she says she needed someone to talk to. As I was going to her place I was brought here and told about this room and everything. That's when I took the opportunity and vowed I would bring you back and make Abby happy again."

"Well you succeeded, it seems."

"Not quite, you see since you didn't die, that messed up the timeline, and someone else had to die. The first time I went back in time I saved you but then Tony was killed, the second time it was Abby."

"Abby, how?"

"Well apparently, Ari was gonna try to kill the women first before going for Gibbs. After you died, Gibbs, Tony and Abby were down in the lab doing some work. Apparently Ari snuck into the compound and from the lab window shot at Abby. Luckily Tony was able to save her. But when I saved you and Tony, that apparently changed things because this time Tony wasn't in the lab."

"So what did you then?"

"Well I went back a third time but this time I figured the only way to end this is to kill Ari before he kills anyone. So I killed him and, well you already know the rest."

"But why are you back here? Something must have gone wrong."

"Well I forgot about Ziva and this time she died."

"Who's Ziva?"

"Ziva David, she's Ari's half sister. After you were killed she started to feel sorry for the team and felt that her brother was going to far by killing you and for trying to kill Abby, so she came to help us. She saved Gibbs's life when she killed her brother before he killed Gibbs. Afterwards she joined the team as a replacement and eventually she became a good friend to all of us and a valuable partner."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I don't want anyone to be killed and I don't want to lose you. Especially now more than ever. Now that I love you, but I want you to be happy, I want Abby to be happy and it seems there's only one thing to do."

"Don't do it. I know what your planning and I don't want you to do it."

"But-"

"I said don't. Listen to me," Kate said as she grabbed McGee's face with both hands, "Don't get yourself killed. I may be gone but Abby needs you, as well as the team. I want all of you to be happy."

"But I love you. I don't want to lose you again."

"Listen to me. I love you too and I will always be with you, but you being dead won't help anybody. Abby loves you too and she was happy being with you. She always loved you and regrets ever breaking up with you and after being with you, I understand why she loves you so much. You're really sweet, and you're really smart. You're a great guy and the best boyfriend I ever had. Abby's my best friend and I want her to be happy and I know she will be with you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now don't worry about me. So far you guys have been doing fine with out me. I will always be with you and watch over you and I will always love you no matter what, ok?

When McGee nodded, Kate smiled and kissed him as she continued holding his face. When their lips parted they hugged each other. Kate then grabbed both McGee's hand and kissed him again. That's when she noticed the image of McGee's daughter on the large monitor.

"Who's that," Kate asked.

"Believe it or not, that's going to be my daughter in the future," McGee answered.

"What's her name?"

"Caitlin McGee."

"I believe she named after me, right?"

"I believe she is."

"Who's her mother?"

"I don't know. Apparently I'm not suppose to know yet. I can't even know what her middle name stands for, which is A."

"Caitlin A. McGee. She's beautiful."

"I know. So beautiful you could have been her mother."

"That's sweet."

Kate looked at the image of little Caitlin. She could see McGee in her but she couldn't figure out who the other person was till slowly she saw it and smiled.

"Can you do me a favor Tim," Kate asked.

"Anything."

"Take good care of Abby."

"Of course."

"And when Caitlin is born, take god care of her too."

"I will," McGee answered oblivious to Kate's clue.

Kate smiled and excitedly kissed McGee as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So you two love birds done in here," Leo said as he entered the room holding a can of Coka-Cola."

"Yeah I guess so," McGee said keeping her eyes on a smiling Kate.

"Good so can I send you guys home now," Leo asked.

"Yeah sure," McGee said disappointedly.

"Wait quick question, what's behind the door," Kate asked.

Even though she actually was a bit curious to know she mostly asked so she can spend as much time with McGee as she can before they have to leave.

"Yeah, what is behind the door," McGee asked figuring out Kate's plan.

Only the greatest secret in the whole universe," Leo told them, "You guys wanna see it?"

"Sure," they both answered.

"Well go ahead and walk through the door," Leo said.

McGee and Kate looked at each other for a moment, before grabbing each other's hands and walking to the door. McGee grabbed the handle and slowly turned it.

TBC in the next chapter….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

McGee and Kate stepped into a large empty hallway. No windows, no other doors. Just a brightly lit, white hallway. They saw that they were at one end of the hallway. They looked down the hallway two see two large figures. They both walked towards them till they were close to them. They looked on speechless and confused. They were inches away from what Leo said was the greatest secret in the universe.

"Isn't it awesome," Leo said walking up next to McGee and Kate.

"Are you serious," McGee asked him.

"Yup," Leo replied.

"This is the greatest secret of the universe," Kate asked

"That's right," Leo told her, "Along with the TV monitors back there, Yeah"

"You got a snack machine, and a soda machine," Kate said, "I understand the TVs but how are they the greatest secret in the universe?"

Leo grabbed a small cup and filled it with 7-Up.

"Because there not just any ordinary snack and soda machine," Leo explained as he drank the 7-Up, "you can get any food or drink in the world, past, present, or future. You want Cheetos, you get Cheetos, you want a Willy Wonka Bar, you can get one. You want red wine, or a hot pocket, or a pizza or a Gothic Pepsi you can get it here."

"What's a Gothic Pepsi," McGee asked.

"You find out in a couple months," Leo told him, "But trust me, it's gonna be big. You'll like it. So you ready to go back?"

"Quick question. Are you actually God," McGee asked.

"No, I'm not god," Leo replied, "Leo isn't really my real name. I just work for her."

"So God's a woman," Kate asked.

"Actually he's not a man or a woman," Leo explained, "He's God, He can be whatever he wants"

"What is your real name," McGee asked.

"I don't really have a name," Leo told him, "A lot of beings like me along with Muses and stuff don't have names."

"So you're an angel," Kate asked.

"In a matter of speaking," Leo replied.

"Ok. So do you still know what the meaning of life is," Kate said.

"Dude, what is it with you mortals," Leo said, "You're here. You exist. Be thankful you're here. Just be happy."

"Ok. Well thanks," McGee said.

"Yeah. Just remember what you learned," Leo told him.

"I will," McGee said before turning to Kate, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah I guess it is," Kate said as tears started to fall down her face, "please take care of Abby."

"I will," McGee said as tears formed his eyes as well.

McGee lifted Kate's head by her chin and kissed her. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued kissing for what seemed like forever. When they finally parted they hugged each other with neither one not wanting to ever let go of the other.

As he looked on, Leo couldn't bear the guilt burning inside him and finally gave in.

"I'm gonna get trouble for this but I just feel really bad," Leo said, "I can set it up so you guys can meet like once or twice a month on earth."

"Really," Kate asked expectantly.

"Yes," Leo replied.

Kate became ecstatic as she excitedly hugged an overjoyed McGee.

"On one condition," Leo continued, "you can't tell nobody that you guys are meeting. Not even your friends. You have to keep it a secret."

"Can we tell Abby," McGee asked.

"Not even Abby," Leo said.

"I will be at my time on earth but where will Kate be," McGee asked.

"In heaven of course," Leo told him, "She'll be able to watch over you and your friends. So you guys ready to go back."

"Hold on a sec," Kate said as ran to the soda machine.

McGee looked on puzzled as Kate grabbed a Big-Gulp cup and filled it with one of the soda. When she finished, she placed a top on it, inserted a straw, walked back to McGee and handed him the Big-Gulp.

"What's this," McGee asked confused.

"It's a Caff-pow for Abby," Kate told her, "tell her you bought for her."

"Alright."

"Listen, even though we're together, I wouldn't mind if you date Abby. In fact I would be happy if you did and I would hope that you two last forever."

"But we'll still be together, right."

"Of course Tim. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"In fact, here, I wanna give you something."

Kate reached behind her head and took off a silver chain necklace with a silver dove pendant on it and placed it in McGee's hand.

"Take care of it," Kate told him as she continued holding his hand.

McGee smiled and kissed Kate who held on to his face.

While they continued kissing, Leo reached into his pocket, pulled out the remote and when Kate and McGee's lips parted, he pushed the button.

TBC in the next chapter….

* * *

**A/N: I originally had two different outcome planned for this chapter, but I started to feel really bad for Kate and McGee so I decided to do this instead. I hope you liked it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

McGee suddenly appeared outside Abby's apartment door. The last place he was before Leo picked him up. He looked at Kate's necklace smiling before placing it in his pocket. He then checked his face to see that his cut and Band-Aid were gone and his hand was healed up. He held the Big-Gulp up and took a sip to see that it really was a Caff-pow. He knocked on Abby's door and waited for her to answer.

"McGee," Abby said as she answered the door and hugged him, "Your finally here."

"Yeah, of course."

"You bought me a Caff-pow?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Thank you so much."

Abby grabbed McGee by the hand and led him to the sofa.

"So you said you needed someone to talk to," McGee asked as Abby grabbed his arm and sat down next to him.

"Yeah. I am just feeling sad and alone."

"Why?"

"As you know today is Kate's birthday."

"Oh Abby."

"I miss her McGee. She was my best friend. I use to talk to her all the time."

"I miss her too Abby. It's sad to see her gone. But we can't change the past, instead we have to learn to live on."

"I don't know if I could."

"Kate would want you happy. She wouldn't want you worrying about her all the time. She would want you to keep going."

"I know. But I still miss her."

"Well she's watching out for us up in heaven and I'm always here for you Abby whenever you need me."

"Thanks McGee. You know the right thing to say. It's a shame you never got the chance to date her. "

"Uh, really?"

"Yeah, now that you've grown and are more confident, she would have liked you. You two would have been a good couple."

"But then I wouldn't have you."

"If you were with Kate I wouldn't mind. I would be happy for you two."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Still holding on to his arm, Abby sat up and looked at McGee

"Tim, could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Please don't ever leave me."

"I would never leave you Abby. I'm here to stay for you, always."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thanks McGee."

Abby leaned in and kissed McGee on the cheek, then she rested her head on his shoulder. McGee smiled and held her hand, which Abby responded by squeezing his. He wiped her tears coming off her bright green eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you McGee," Abby said.

"I love you too Abby."

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this remake. Please write me a review and let me know if you think it was better than the original. Thanks for reading this. **


End file.
